<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When Cynthia knew by early_sunsets_over_moronville</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071249">When Cynthia knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville'>early_sunsets_over_moronville</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyndia &amp; Mclennon Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, The Beatles (Band), The Wings (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(thnxs tom petty), COS I AM STUPID, F/F, F/M, IDK OK, LET ME DIE IN PEACE, M/M, NOW I'M FREE, YEAH I'M FREE, free falling, hello stupid im dad, idk why, im too tired to do this, stupid stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/early_sunsets_over_moronville/pseuds/early_sunsets_over_moronville</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cynthia and John after The Beatles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, Cynthia Lennon/Linda McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cyndia &amp; Mclennon Stuff [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When Cynthia knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cynda/ McLennon post Beatles.</p><p>Please Comment.</p><p>I do not own anything.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Cynthia bought Wild Life she told John it was simply to check out the competition.</p><p>When John bought Wild Life he told Cynthia it was to see how terrible Paul had become.</p><p>When Cynthia listened to the Wings on repeat she told John it was because there was nothing else- in spite of the recent release of Hunky Dory.</p><p>When John listened to the Wings on repeat he told Cynthia that it was because he needed to get his head around how awful they were.</p><p>But John knew Cynthia.</p><p>And Cynthia knew John.</p><p>They both spent silent, lonely, empty nights, missing their lost lovers. They would both close their eyes when either of the singers sang, as though they could pretend nothing happened, pretend the words were for them and only them. They could pretend the world still had colour and light, that they weren’t left falling in the dark.</p><p>Because John still needed Paul. And Cynthia still needed Linda. But they didn't, couldn't, have them and so all four were left</p><p>F</p><p>  A</p><p>      L</p><p>         L</p><p>              I</p><p>                 N</p><p>                      G</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THE FOOL ON THE HILL SEES THE SUN GOING DOWN....</p><p>Also in case ypu didn't know Wild Life was the Wings debut album.</p><p>Thanks though and tell me what you think. Criticism is welcome.</p><p>NOW I'M FREE FREE FALLLIIINNNGGG</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>